LOL Smiley Face
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: A girl named Jasmine White goes to a school called Sweet Amoris, when a mysterious person keep texting her. She keep wondering if it someone in school or not. Who can it be? Warning: Creepy things, maybe Yaoi/Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**LOL Smiley Face**

**Summary: A girl named Jasmine White goes to a school called Sweet Amoris, when a mysterious person keep texting her. She keep wondering if it someone in school or not. Who can it be?**

**A/N: You probably wonder why I put that as a tile well 1. I couldn't think of anything else. 2. I was going to do a humor story but I change my mind. 3. I was bored. So yeah here's the story I hope you enjoy! I don't own My Candy Love but I do own my character(s) like Jasmine.**

**Chapter 1: The First Text Message**

I was deep asleep in my dream-world. A world that's weird but it's cool at same time. I heard a loud beep noise. It's my alarm clock; I press the off switch and got up. I'm so tired; I didn't get any sleep last night. Thanks for our biography that show pictures of my fear. That witch I told her I was scared of them! I got off of bed and walked inside my bathroom. I was changing to my clothes. I put a t-shirt that was light blue and says "sup" with Cry in it. Yes, Cry with that voice I love so much! But I'm not CRAZY about it. It's a nice voice he has. I'm not complaining his face. I wear a blue jeans and blue high-tops. I grabbed my backpack that has a Hello Kitty on it. Not too much but not too little of course. Just the way I like it.

I didn't have time to eat breakfast. I only ate a toast and drink a little bit of orange and left the house. I didn't want to be late for my first day of my new high school. Sweet Amoris. I think it's in French but who knows, right? I felt a little nervous about going to a French school for once in my lifetime. I went to Japanese and American schools. But a French school, I don't think so. I'm half Japanese half American. I took my looks from my mom. Although my twin sister (yes I have a twin) took her looks from my dad. So I had caramel brown skin, dark brown eyes and hair. I have bangs almost covering my eyebrows. And my hair length was almost down to my butt. She well she kind of looks like me. She has purple hair and eyes, with a light-skinned colored.

When I arrived to the school I kind of excited but also scared too. I went inside the building wow, this school is big! Bigger than my other school I use to go! An old woman with glasses and pink suit with a skirt came to me. She looks like she could be the principal of this school.

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris, mister! May I ask what is your name is?"

"My name is Jasmine, Jasmine White."

"Ah, yes I heard you translated from Japan. Do you speak English?"

"Yes, ma'am I could speak two languages English and Japanese."

"Well, that's great to know Jasmine. I'm glad you choice this school. And I hope you'll be happy at this school too just like your old school. You should meet Nathaniel the student body president from the student council room." I nodded and went to the student council room where the student body president Nathaniel is. Usually, the student body always cute to me. I saw a cute blonde with golden eyes wearing a blue tie.

"Um, excuse me but have you see someone who's named Nathaniel I need to speak to him."

"Oh, that will be me. Are you the new student?"

"Yes, I'm new translated student."

"Oh, so you have been in another country well how did you like it there?"

"Oh, it was good there." He nodded. He looked all my files.

"You don't have picture, so all you need to do is get a picture and you could start your year at Sweet Amoris."

"But why do I need a picture? I mean did all I need was this?"

"Yes, but also a picture. Didn't the school tell you that?"

"No, in fact I don't know few English words that are written. I only know Japanese full."

"Oh, so you from Japan?" I nodded.

"That's cool; Japan seems like a nice country."

"It is a nice country."

"Well, you could look around if you want. You take the picture later."

"Thanks, Nathaniel you're really nice." I left the student council. Nathaniel is nice and cute. The first thing I wanted to see in this school was the courtyard. I saw a red hair, black eyes, with pretty much what emo people will wear ok maybe what emo people will wear. Hey, I'm not against emos I'm understand them a little. I just don't know why they cut their selves. Other than that I understand them a little. I'm just to be friendly to the guy. He'll probably be a jack ass though.

"Hi, I'm new." I smiled at him.

"Don't care."

"You seem the friendly type." He smiled.

"I'm Castiel, and you?"

"I'm Jasmine the new translated student."

"Where are you from, is English is your first language?"

"I'm from Japan, and no English isn't my first language it was my second language."

"I thought people from Japan were weird."

"Probably I am weird." I got closer to his face. He smiled at me.

"I see you around, Jasmine." He walked away. He was pretty cute though. When I was about to go to the class I had a text message. I looked in the inbox. It says UNKNOWN NAME, just like that. I read it what it says.

"LOL SMILELY FACE…."

What the hell is going on? I don't have time for this I put my phone away and went to class or else I'll be late.

When I went inside my first class Language Arts/English my teacher intruding me to the class, I was kind of nervous though.

"Class, we had a new student today she just translates from Japan. This is Jasmine White."

"I thought she's Japanese." A random guy said.

"I am, my mom is American and my dad is Japanese."

"Jasmine, why don't you sit next to Kentin?" I nodded and sat next to the boy she pointed to. Kentin had big round glasses with a sweater skirt, blue jeans with a calendar, he had brown hair but I couldn't really see his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kentin but you could call me Ken for short!"

"Hi, I'm Jasmine it's nice to meet you Ken." He was small cute guy. We talked a little in class also helped in each other. He was a nice little guy. When the school bell rings, class is finally over. Everybody is out the classroom. Next it was Algebra. I went inside the classroom and looked around for seats.

"Jasmine, you sit next to Castiel." That red hair guy. I sat next to him. He looked at me.

"Hi, again." I smiled.

"Oh, cool shirt it reminds me of a band."

"What type of band?"

"A rock band, of course not the unicorn poop band." He laughed a little.

"Class, open your books to page 106." I grabbed my book and turn the pages to 106.

"Castiel, what are we going to do?"

"I bet nothing as always. That man always fell asleep before he could tell us what we supposed to do."

"Is that true?" He nodded.

"It's very true just watch." I watch the teacher talking slowly. Before he could tell us what numbers we supposed to does he fell right to sleep.

"Told you."

"So, what are we supposed to do now? Just sit here and be bored."

"Nope, in fact I could show you something but you have to be very quiet. You don't want to get in trouble on your first day right?"

"Um, no but…"

"Great, come with me." He grabbed my hand and we sneaky left the class. We walked fast so we could go to somewhere.

"Castiel, where are we going to go?"

"You see." I followed him to the top of the building. I looked at the view. It was so beautiful! I never knew this town could look so beautiful and feel like back at home! I smiled.

"Wow, it's great around here! It reminds my home!"

"Really, that's great I'm glad you could be around Jasmine."

"Do you always go here alone?"

"Sometimes, not all the time."

"Interesting, well should we go or before someone caught us?"

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Hey, don't call me that!" I push him a little. He laughed. We went back to the class room; it was almost time to end class. The teacher finally woke up.

"Oh sorry, students please do…" The school bell rings.

"Well, that's it class see you tomorrow!" We all left class and went to the student council to see what's Nathaniel is doing.

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, but could you please get your picture taking I will like you to stay here."

"Is that all you talk about? Could you please stop bugging me about it? You don't know how to have fun don't you?" He looked down. Oh no I made him upset!

"Sorry, I really don't how to have fun."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be upset you!"

"No, no you're right maybe I should try to have fun." I smiled a little. At least he's ok.

"Well, I see you later then." I left the student council room and went to class. It was Gym, I hate Gym! I don't want to do anything! I saw this girl with orange hair.

"Hi, I'm Iris are you the new girl?"

"Yes, I'm Jasmine White I'm the new translated student."

"Well, nice to meet you Jasmine! We should better go back doing something or else the Gym teacher is going to mad at us!  
I smiled and went back doing stuff.

After Gym class it was Lunch thank goodness! If I have to do some push-ups I'm freaking screwed! I decided to sit with Ken today. I sat with Ken.

"Hi, Jasmine is you ok being at this school?"

"Yeah, all I need is a picture and I'll be pretty much done. I could stay at this school!"

"You could buy a picture at the dollar shop it isn't far from here!"

"Really, thanks Ken I do that after I'm done eating food."

"Hey, Jasmine do you want some my cookies?" I smiled.

"Sure, why not?" I grabbed 5 cookies from Ken. He's so nice! After I was done eating I went to the dollar shop. I took my picture and went back to the school. I was going to the student council room but then the school bell rings. I went my fourth class.  
It was History; I'm not very good at History but Japanese history of course. Lucky we are learning about Japanese history. Great I'm going to pass this class!

After that class I was going to my next class until I saw three girls. One was a blonde girl who must be a leader of it. It was a girl with black hair and putting her lipstick on, on the left side of the blonde girl. It looks like she wants to eat it, just saying. There was another girl who was in the right side of the blonde girl. She had dirty blonde hair. She looks like the tough one.

"Look girls, we have a new student here!"

"Hey, I'm Jasmine…"

"Do I look like I really care what your name is?" She bumped to me and left.

"What a bitch!" I whispered. I went to my fifth and last class. It was Science. I hate science! With all the bodies and eww! No way have I hated that class! After Science I went to student council room.

"Hey Nathaniel I got my picture right here."

"Great, now you could give it to the principal since it's almost the end of school." I nodded and went to the principal.

"Here, ma'am I have your picture."

"Thank you, could you get me a paper clip please?" I nodded and went to the classroom to see if there was a paper clip. I saw a paper clip and grabbed it. I gave it to the principal.

"Thank you, I hope you have fun being at this school Jasmine." I nodded I was about to leave until I heard someone called my name.

"Jasmine, do you want to go to the library with me?"

"Sure, Nathaniel." I went to the library. We were reading some books. After that I went home and sat down on my bed. I was so tired about what happened at school. My phone was ringing.

"Uh, who's calling me?" I grabbed my phone. I looked at the name. It was an unknown person. I sighed and answer it.

"What do you want?"

"Jasssssmiiiiiinnnneeeee~" He said. I was shocked. It was so scary how he says it. I hung up and lay down. Who's calling me? Is it a stalker? What do they want from me? After I took a hot shower and put on my sleepwear. My window says something in blood.

"COME AND PLAY, JASMINE!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! So yeah I took forever so yeah enjoy! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is part 2 of the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Second Text Message**

My window says on blood.

"COME AND PLAY WITH ME JASMINE!"

My heart started to go faster when I saw that. Maybe I should call the police or my aunt. Or maybe it's all a dream. I just wrap it off and just go to bed. I don't want be tired on my second day of school of course! I went outside and cleaned it off. I went inside and fell asleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

_A new cute translated student is in my school. I wish I could know what she's thinking. I wonder if she likes my text message. I want her so badly, I want her so much. No, I must be patient. I wait for a while…_

**Jasmine P.O.V**

The next day, my alarm went off. I turned my alarm off and went to take a shower. I put on my dark purple that says "Yaoi" shirt on and a black skirt with a bow on the back. I wear my black leggings today and also my favorite boots. I ate my cereal and went to school. I saw a blonde girl with her "friends".

"Hey, Jasmine look at your picture!" She shows me my embarrass picture.

"You witch, how did you get that?"

"Oh its right here you know! See you later, loser!" She walks away with her annoying friends. Yeah, this is going to be a great year! NOT! It's going to be horrible. I need to see Nathaniel A.S.A.P! I ran to the student council room. I saw Nathaniel.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?"

"It's these stupid girls they made fun of my picture!"

"What did that look like?"

"One was blonde, then one was looks like a Chinese, and one had dirty blonde hair."

"The blonde one is my sister." I was shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I looked down.

"It's ok; she can be really mean sometimes." Sometimes? She has been mean to me since I came here! I nodded and left. I went to the court yard. I saw Castiel.

"Nice picture, Japanese girl!" I sighed and folded my arms.

"Castiel was you the one who post that picture of me."

"Nope, I don't have your picture." I sighed and looked down.

"It's kind of sad though because I actually wanted a picture of you." I looked at him. Don't tell me, he likes me. I could see the blush on his cheeks. Don't get me wrong he does look cute when he blushes.

"You want a picture of me?"

"Never mind I should be going." He left me confused. What just happened? I walked around and a new text message appeared. I grabbed my phone and opened inbox.

"I love you…."

By Unknown,

Who's texting me? It can't be Castiel, he's not creepy. He just real jack ass but he's nice once you know him better. Oh, also not Nathaniel. Nathaniel is boy who's serious and responsible (two things that I'm not), and Ken it's can't be he's too cute and kind to do such a thing. Maybe it's Amber because she hates me. I wonder why though…

**One Month**

Well, it's close to be Halloween! Maybe like two or one more week(s) and its Halloween. I don't like Halloween but my parents always making me cerebrating it. Anyway, I meet Lysander. He's pretty mysterious. Text messages are keeping going and I'm going to kill myself if I saw one more text message by the same unknown person. My phone was ringing. Ugh, who's calling me on the weekend? I answered my phone. I heard breathing. Who is this?

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, Jasmine…" I was shocked. It's not the unknown person. Thank goodness!

"Eh, yes Lysander?"

"I was wondering if you want come over. Castiel is going to be there. Don't worry about the whole Nathaniel thing. It's over now. Are you still into him?" It has been a week since we broke up. Yes, we went out. Shocking right? But he was the dropper. I was the one who was drop. Usually I'll be the dropper but this time I'm the one who was drop. I'm kind of sad about it though. He's dating Melody now. I wonder what's so special about her. I was the one who really liked him. In fact I loved him, but good things always have to end.

I sighed before I was going to say. "Well kind of but I'm over it now. I'll be there Lysander, wait for me."

"Ok, see you there." I hang up and change my clothes. I put my purple bow shirt with jean skirt and purple boots; also wear some leggings and a headband. I walked to Lysander's house. I went to the door and knocked on his door. He opened the door and smiled at me.

"Jasmine, I'm glad that you could make it!" I cracked a smile.

"Yeah me too Lysander, can I go inside now?" He nodded and welcomes me inside. I went inside the house.

"Well, we should go to my room. That's where Castiel is." I smiled.

"What were you and Castiel in your room? Something, oh I don't know special?" He blush a little.

"Jasmine, I know you're a yaoi fan but come on we're both straight men!"

"That's what they say in ALL yaoi animes." I giggled a little. He coughed.

"Let's just go to my room." I walked inside his room. Castiel was sitting down on Lysander's bed. Lysander sat next to him. I sat down on the bean bag. I giggled again because they look so cute together!

"What are you giggling at?" Castiel asked. Lysander scooted away from Castiel.

"Castiel, she was giggling at us." He sighed.

"Jasmine, why do you think we look cute together?"

"Because you two do look cute together!"

"Well, it's close to Halloween what you guys going to be are?"

"Well, I'm being Batman!" Castiel said.

"You only are being Batman because I like Batman." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right…"

"Jasmine, what are you going to be?"

"Maybe, Pewdiepie my favorite youtuber."

"I knew you will be him!"

"I say maybe, listen to key words before speaking Castiel." He sighed.

"Well, I haven't decided mines yet. I'm thinking to be maybe Lady Gaga because she's scary." We laughed.

"Or maybe Miley Cyrus, she scary-looking too!" Castiel said.

"I'm just kidding, maybe Gary from Ib."

"You will be perfect if you'll be him! I mean your voice is amazing and it fits with Gary and how you act is amazing too! Maybe you guys could be twins!"

"He's not real, Jasmine." Castiel said.

"Oh, I know but still Lysander is perfect for Gary role!"

"Hey, we're thinking about Halloween costumes not cosplaying!" We laughed.

"True, do you guys ever have weird text messages?"

"Not for me, the only weird text message was from Castiel when he says I love you. First I thought he was serious but then he was just kidding around."

"Maybe it's true!"

"S-shut up, Jasmine!" He had blush on his face. I laughed.

"Well, for me I had an annoying text message by your annoying ex-boyfriend. He always bugs me about stuff that has to do with school! Even when we not at school he still bugs me! I hate that guy!"

"I know you do; you say that like a thousand times a day."

"A thousand for you, I heard it a million for me."

"I feel bad for you, bro. Anyways, I been having weird text messages by unknown person. Do you know who it is?"

"It could be Nathaniel." Castiel said.

"It could be Castiel." Castiel looked at him.

"It's not me, I'm not that creepy!"

"That's what she said."

"Hey, don't steal my words!"

"Actually they were never your words."

"Guys, be quiet I'm trying to read this." We looked at my text messages. After we were done reading them, we sighed.

"Maybe, this guy is a creeper." I sighed.

"You know I'll talk to you tomorrow I have to go." They nodded.

"Oh yeah, if you guys are going to make out or better tell me!" I left giggled. I went home and ate a bowl of ice cream. I heard a knock on my door. Of course my parents aren't home until who knows what. I had a text message.

"Come to me, Jasmine please…"

By, Unknown

What the hell does this person want from me? I didn't do anything wrong! If someone did something wrong to that person it should be Amber! I mean she the biggest bitch in school! Another text messages for me, lucky me!

"I love you, Jasmine

XOXO"

By, Unknown

What the hell this isn't Gossip Girls or some shit like that! What does this person want from ME? What did I do? I had been nice to everyone! What is going on? I heard a knocking sound again. I sighed and went to the door. When I was going to open the door I think for a second. What if it's the guy whose keep texting me? What if someone I know whose keep texting me? What if it's someone who I'm close with? If so then what do I do? This is really hard. I opened the door I saw this guy.

Yup I know what you're thinking it is him.

My ex-boyfriend Nathaniel.

What does he want from me this late?

Its 9:30pm, is he crazy or what? He doesn't really like going anywhere at this time.

"Nathaniel what are you doing here? Are you crazy or something, its 9:30! You don't even like going anywhere at this time!"

"I know but I have to tell you something…" He looked down.

"What is it, Nathaniel?" Don't say he loves me again. Please don't.

"I love you." Yup he says it, I'm fucked!

"Y-you what?" I'm so confused at all of this.

"I love you, Jasmine White! I really love you!" Did Nathaniel went mad or he finally ate sugar for the first time? Or maybe he could be the one who been texting me this whole time. No, no it can't be! It can't be Nathaniel! He's too smart for something like that! Could he be?

**A/N: Sorry if it went too fast but whatever. I'm trying to write a Lysander and Castiel story since it not that many I don't see why but whatever. I ship Castiel and Lysander, Nathaniel and Castiel, Alexy and Kentin, and…that's it…I think. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! P.S. Episode 12 is the best fucking episode ever! Well, for me as a yaoi fan.**


End file.
